The present invention concerns a method for manufacturing a formwork element for concrete structures, comprising a base body of hollow profile construction, the outer side of which is designed as a form lining.
Formwork elements that are ready for use have a base body, on which, in general, further extension elements, such as e.g. sealing elements, are arranged, and are used for formwork into which fresh concrete is introduced for producing concrete components, such as e.g. walls, ceilings and the like. For this work, the formwork elements must be available in different widths, for which reason the overall production costs are high.
It is the underlying purpose of the invention to further develop a formwork element of the above-mentioned type in such a way that it can be produced in an inexpensive fashion.